Respects Paid
by LycoX
Summary: Captain Sara Lance pays her respects to an old friend.


**Respects Paid**

 **Disclaimer: Alright, so awhile back, I was asked by a guest on 'Wolfish Possibilities' to write something involving the 'Legends of Tomorrow'. And now, I'm finally getting a chance to get around to it. So apologies on the wait and hopefully this is close to what the guest wanted. But if not? Oh well. This can be set at any point after LoT's third season but in this, Sara used the Lance to actually prevent her sister's death in that damn hospital scene. This is also set a few years after the final 'Teen Wolf' season.**

* * *

 **June 5th, 2018, Beacon Hills Cemetary**

"Geez, I'm seriously havin' trouble with the fact you died so young, kid." Sniffled Captain Sara Lance of the Waverider and leader of the Legends of Tomorrow as she stared down at the tombstone of one Allison Argent.

Who, for a day, though actually a year's worth of traveling through time, had been a member of the Legends during the Summer she'd left Beacon Hills with her father. Of course he'd never even known about what she'd done that day but the whole experience had made her grow just a bit more. During Allison's time on the Waverider, Sara had taken her under her wing as a younger sister. Even teaching her a few new skills as well during the time spent together. "To leave yourself open to that Oni thing? I mean, geez, Ally! I thought we taught you better than that!"

God knew that Mick was especially unhappy about the situation since he had seen Allison to be like a little sister to him as well. Even if they had had something of a rocky start at first. "You'd better hope Zari doesn't decide to come and kick your ass when she joins you up there, kid." Feebly joked the former LoA member while wiping at her eyes.

Sara suddenly spun however, her staff fully extended and aimed at the jugular of a young man with a five o'clock shadow on his face. "Whoa, I'm not here to cause any problems." Informed the young man calmly.

And once she got a real good look at him, Sara's eyes widened as she remembered seeing a much younger, happier version of the kid known as Scott McCall in a photo Allie had had of him and herself in together. This version however, was of course older, and the light in his eyes seemed to have dimmed some. Likely from some fairly horrible shit he'd no doubt had gone through. Though what that was, the good Captain wasn't necessarily in the mood to wonder about. "Good, cause that's a fight you wouldn't have won."

Scott stared her for a moment, almost as if he was determining something with her words. And then finally… "I believe you. Been around too many women who could easily kick my ass if they wanted for me not to believe you."

His words made her smirk at him as she returned her staff to its normal state. _Time travel DEFINITELY has its perks sometimes_. Thought the older woman to herself before mentally frowning that she wished there was something she could do about Allison dying WAY too young.

"Good call, kid. Good call."

"Not sure I can think of myself as a kid these days." Sighed Scott as he thought over the various things he'd dealt with over the years.

From being Bitten by Peter and all that entailed, to various Hunters, Kanimas, Darachs, Alphas, Deadpools, and so much other horrible crap that had managed to take a toll on him. God alone knew what was going to happen next now that the crap with Monroe was finally over with. Sara nodded at that. "Given the light in those eyes of yours has dimmed some, I can see why you'd think that. But here's the thing, that's lettin' the jackasses have a win over you and somethin' tells me you aren't all that willin' to let them have an easy win over you."

He snorted at that in slight amusement. "No, not if I can help it." Replied the young man with a heavy sigh.

Sara nodded in approval at his words and hoped he kept that up. "I just wish I coulda met you under better circumstances, kid. Allie was way too damned young to die."

"Sometimes… The Darkness doesn't really give a damn how old or young you are." Replied the weary young Alpha in a knowing manner and it damn near broke Sara's heart to hear someone his age having such knowledge like that.

"Yeah, you're right about that."

Scott nodded in silence as he stared at Allison's tombstone. Having decided earlier on to pay her a visit since he'd been meaning too for some time and came acrosss the Blonde who'd put a staff of some kind at his throat in a damned quick manner. After several moments of silence, he'd ask the question on his mind. "So, mind if I ask how you know Allison?"

As he was pretty sure she would have mentioned this clearly dangerous woman at some point to him and the others back when she was alive. "Not at all, but tell me, do you believe in time travel being possible?" She asked in return.

"After all I've seen over the past few years? I'm willin' to accept its possible." Scott told her, wondering where she might be going with that.

But all she did was turn to him with red eyes. "Let's just say she spent a year traveling through time with me and my crew durin' that summer she left this place. Her dad, as far as I know, has no clue about it."

Idly, Sara wondered if he'd even believe her as he studied her intently for a moment. "Huh, you aren't lying." He declared in slight amazement, making her smirk.

"Let me guess, that Werewolf hearing of yours?"

He looked startled by that. "Let me guess… Allison told you?"

"Yep!" Sara replied while popping the 'p'.

Causing him to nod in understanding before sighing heavily. "I'm gonna have to assume she had a good reason and leave it at that."

"Wise beyond your years, you are." Teased the older woman while sniffling a little.

He chuckled. "Well I'd hope so by now at this point."

No need to explain why that was to her as she probably already knew. A nod of agreement came from Sara as she extended her hand. "Captain Sara Lance of the Waverider, leader of the Legends of Tomorrow."

"True Alpha Scott McCall, head of the McCall Pack of Beacon Hills, California." He replied as he took her hand and shook it.

"Nice to finally meet you in person, kid."

"Thank you, I think."

Another smirk came from her. "Not a problem."

The two let go of one another's hand and gave their attention back to Allison's tombstone. Entering into a peaceful silence between themselves as they paid their respects. Minutes later saw her speak up again as she pulled out a small device and looked at him. "If you ever need any kinda help, use this to call me and me and my friends will come."

Scott took the device in surprise and stared at it for a moment, feeling a bit grateful to be getting such a thing despite the fact they barely knew one another. But reasoned it was thanks to Allison that it was at all possible to begin with. _Thanks Allison, good to know you are looking out for me and the others…_

Part of him felt a bit lighter at knowing that. He looked up at the time traveling woman with a grateful look on his face. "Thank you." He said sincerely and heartfeltly.

Making her smile at him. "No problem, kiddo."

"And if you ever need our help, we're there."

"Hmm, appreciate that."

Though privately, both hoped the time wouldn't come that neither would need the other's help. As if that were to happen, the shit would probably be damned bad. The two entered into another silence until Sara broke it a short time later. "Well, I'd better get back to the ship and my crew. Especially before Helena decides to try and hit Mick on the head again." Sara stated with a roll of her eyes.

Why those two don't just sleep together already was beyond the well traveled woman. Snickers came from Scott. "Sounds like a similar problem of my own."

Only, Malia wanted to do more then just hit Theo on the head. But he wasn't gonna mention that to this woman. His words got him a grin of amusement from the other woman. "Ah, leadership, while it has its perks, its also definitely got its headaches."

"I hear that."

The two shared a grin momentarily before Sara made her leave, but not before giving one last look to Allison's grave and tombstone. Wishing yet again that things could have been so much more different for her little sister and thusly, making her resolve to keep Sin on a good path that much more firmer. Scott watched her leave in silence until he couldn't see her anymore and then looked down at Allison's tombstone. "Heck of a friend you have there, Allison..." He murmured softly before placing some flowers on her grave and made his leave as he pocketed the device and his hands.

Neither of the two never knowing that Allison herself was watching from beyond the grave with a sad look on her face. Wishing that things were vastly different compared to what they are now. At least until Vernon Boyd The 4th placed a hand on her shoulder to grab her attention with a small smile on his lips so that they could make their leave as well.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well, that was a bit angsty. At least, I think so anyway.**


End file.
